Broken Hearts and Shattered Dreams
by Kara-dono
Summary: My name is Kara and my friend's name is Grace. I made this one RenjixKara and Ichigrace. OOC-ness, so please dun't kill me. This was a result of boredom. Don't worry, I'll make better ones "
1. The Attack

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo sat at his desk and slowly progressed through his homework. "Finally...I'm done" He said, closing the book and leaving the pencil inside. He jumped onto his bed and landed on his back, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Ichigo was tired, but he refused to go to sleep. He'd been fighting hollows almost all day, so he'd started to like it a little. The intense rush of killing...slicing through things...sending them to the other world. It was exciting beyond all feelings. "What the hell??" Ichigo Thought "That's Hichigo talking..." Ichigo wore a yellow T-shirt with red sleeves that had "Nice Vibe" printed on the front in black letters. His pants got kind of dirty since he let Kon run around using his body. He chose not to think about what Kon was doing when he was off at the Soul Society. Rukia had always made fun of his shirts, but since she's not here, Ichigo didn't have to hear her constant ridiculing of his attire. There was a knock at his bedroom door. Ichigo sighed and said "S'open". Just what he needed: A redheaded shinigami with an overinflated ego walking around and telling him what to do. "Hey Ichigo. Nice room ya got here" Renji said, plopping down on a chair. Ichigo looked irritated when Renji made himself comfortable on the chair. "What do you want, Abarai?" He said, brown eyes locking on the cocky lieutenant. "I just wanted to come by and say hello, Ichigo. Don't get your panties in a twist." Ichigo closed his eyes and shifted a little on his bed. "Hello Renji. Glad you're here. Whoop-de-fucking-do. Now will ya get yer ass outta here? I gotta get some sleep!" Ichigo said, Clearly annoyed. Renji laughed, though the vein came up on the side of his forehead, and said "You really should respect your elders, kid." Renji got up from the chair and opened the window, then continued speaking. "I heard you like that little Grace girl" Ichigo's face turned red as he got up and grabbed Renji by the front of his uniform and said "Who the hell did you hear that from?!"

Kara's house

Grace went into the kitchen and grabbed Kara a can of soda. "I don't think he likes me, Kara-chan" Grace said, practically falling onto the recliner, soda in hand. Kara looked at her and rolled her eyes "I don't think he likes anyone. He just lives to protect people..." Kara said "I mean, it IS Ichigo we're talking about. But that one lieutenant, Renji, he's the one that I can't keep my eyes off of!!" Kara squeeled and opened her soda. Grace smirked "I don't know why you like him. you're wasting your time. Can't you see that he'd never pay any attention to people like you or me?" Grace said without taking her eyes off the flickering TV. Kara stopped drinking and sneezed. "Weird..." Grace said "Some dude must be talking about y-" Grace sneezed as well. Both girls looked at eachother and laughed. They didn't talk for the next 30 minutes. They gave all of their attention to the Tv. Kara wore a black shirt that said "Good Charlotte" in white letters on it, Along with pants that were a mixture of blue and silver. She donned a black zip-up sweater that had a big, white broken heart on the back. Her hair hung freely on her back and over the hood of her sweater.

Grace wore a black zip-up as well. Her hair was fasioned in a pony-tail that hung over her left shoulder. Her skintight jeans and converse made her almost look girly. She wore an orange shirt underneath her sweater that had "Boys Like Girls" on it in black letters. Her sweater was big enough to fit Ukitake or Kisuke, but on her or Kara it was oversized. Both girls suddenly heard a loud banding noise. Kara looked at grace and said "A hollow?" Grace shook her head. "It's gotta be bigger than that. Should we give the zanpakutos some Menos Grande for dinner?" She said smiling. Kara grinned and followed Grace to the hallway closet. Kara opened the door and grabbed her zanpakuto and Grace did the same. They switched to their uniforms and ran outside. Kara nodded at Grace as if to say "You take ground level. I got rooftops." Grace nodded and they began their hunt.

Ichigo and Renji ran faster and faster with every sound that the Menos Grande made. "It's THIS WAY, DOBE!!" Ichigo said, turning and running down an alley. Renji caught up with him and pushed his body against his. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOBE, TEME?!" He said as the Menos Grandes roar increased. Ichigo stopped running when they'd finally spotted the Menos Grande. Renji looked farther and saw that there were two figures in front of the monster; one on the ground, and the other standing up.

Grace held her zanpakuto with both hands as the Menos Grande cried out. Her eyes went from the monster to Kara, on the ground laying in a pool of ruby, back to the monster. She saw an orange flash and she knew at that moment, Ichigo was there. Grace waved her hands and shouted his name, which only made the Menos Grande bring his hand up and turn it into a fist. "KUROSAKI-KUN!! HELP!!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs. Ichigo ran fast as the Menos Grande's fist started to come down...  
Renji saw Kara laying there, not moving an inch. **"I've got to save her... I've got to save Kara-chan!!"**Renji thought as he saw Ichigo running to save Grace. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion to the redhead. He stood up as the Menos Grande's hand was 6 feet from killing Kara. The next thing everyone knew, they all heard Renji yell something from behind the monster.


	2. Denial and Pleasure

"Bankai!" Renji yelled. The next few seconds were the quickest that the substitue shinigami had ever witnessed. The Menos Grande's hand was behind held in place by Zabimaru's intimidating baboon skull. Renji controlled it with his hand. "Now die!!" Renji closed his hand into a fist and Zabimaru bit down, tearing the arm off of the Menos Grande. It screamed in pain as it's brool rained from its wound. Renji jumped up and cut it right down the middle, and soon the entire creature desinigrated.

Ichigo looked down at Grace and said "Yo, woman! you alright?" Grace looked at the tall, handsome strawberry. She gathered up the courage to say " H...hai, Kurosaki-kun" and stood up. Everyone heard coughing and looked toward the ground. There, kneeling in her blood was Kara.

Renji remembered the reason he used bankai and stood down to meet eye level with Kara. "Hey, dobe! I think we need to get this chick to Kisuke's place. She's lookin' pretty bad..." Ichigo looked down sighed. "Fine. would probably be the right thing to do anyway." Ichigo put Grace on his back and Renji did the same to Kara, Not caring about the blood. They hopped the rooftops unaware that someone powerful and dangerous was watching them.

Urahara Shop

"They were in pretty bad shape...Thanks for bringin' them over here, guys." Kisuke said, fanning himself. They'd already fixed up Kara and Grace, so now they were resting. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell us if they're dead or not, Urahara. I need to know. I don't want two dead people on my consience!" Ichigo said, leaning forward on the chair. "Easy now, Kurosaki-san... That Kara girl did lose a lot of blood..." Kisuke began. Renji looked at him and actually started listening. "But I think she might be okay. The other one, Grace, She'll be fine by at least tomorrow. Alright?" Kisuke said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and propped his feet on the table in front of the chair he was sitting on. "I'm going back to the Soul Society..." Renji said, standing up and stretching. "Should probably file a report on this for Byakuya-san" Ichigo rolled his brown orbs and crossed his arms. "Ask me if I give a damn, Abarai" A bead of sweat dropped down the side of Renji's head "What'd you say, Ichigo??" He said, getting closer, and grabbing the strawberry's shirt. "Shut up! you heard what I said, stupid teme!" Ichigo said, practically yelling. Renji was on the brink of punching Ichigo until he heard a soft, angelic voice say "Please...don't fight"

Kara stood shyly around the corner and looked at Renji and Ichigo. "Hey, you. You feelin' better?" Renji asked, dropping Ichigo onto the couch. "yes, I'm fine, thank y-" Kara started, but Renji came over and put his hand on her head and interrupted her, "Great. I want you to meet me at the Sogyoku the day after tomorrow, 'Kay? Good" He ruffled her hair and walked out of the store, then dissapeared before she could even answer him. Kara, though confused, walked back to her room to get a little more sleep. Standing up hand taken most of her energy. A couple of hours later, Ururu offered Ichigo dinner, but the strawberry refused to eat until he saw that this girl, Grace, was alright. Jinta started to irritate Ichigo; throwing things at him, bouncing things off his head, poking him, and doing just about everything that a 5 year old would do when he or she got bored and was around an older person. Grace walked around the corner, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun?" Grace said, eyes adjusting to the light surrounding both her and Ichigo. "That's my name...Well, good to know you're alrght, Grace. I don't think letting someone else die is my style..." The strawberry put his hands behind his head and yawned "Well, I'm going home. I don't know where you're going, but I guess i'll see you around, knowing that you're a soul reaper as well." Ichigo turned around and started walking to the door. "Thank you" Grace said again. Ichigo lifted his hand about head height and kept walking "Yeah. Just remember to stay out of trouble and leave this to the big guys, eh?" Ichigo ran through the buildings and entered his house.

Kurosaki Clinic

"ICHIGO!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" Isshin said, horizontaly kicking Ichigo with both feet. Ichigo blocked him with his arms in and "X" formation. "NOT NOW, OLD TEME!! IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT SHIT!!" Ichigo barked. Isshin noticed the sudden seriousness that was written all over Ichigo's face, so he offered his hand to help Ichigo up. Ichigo slapped his hand away and ran to his room, thinking about one person and one person only. Grace.

Soul Society

"You should get some sleep, Abarai-san. You'll see her again, so don't get restless." Byakuya said, passing through the hallway of his house and looking into the spare room Renji was staying in. Renji took a few seconds to reply, so he exhaled and finally said "Right" And fell asleep thinking about one person and one person only. Kara.

Kurosaki Clinic

It was 3:24 in the morning. Or that's just what the red numbers Ichigo gazed at said. He couldn't be. Nah. It's just a feeling everyone gets when they're around a member of the oppposite sex for years and they don't confess their feelings. Never the one to do so, Ichigo didn't want to. Yet. But everyone could tell he liked her. His even shorter attention span. His cut off sentences. People waving their hands in front of his face and snapping at him. "**What the hell is happening to me...No. Thats bull. It's not those kinda feelings. I don't love her. I just...maybe have some affection for her...Grace..." **Ichigo Thought. He finally felt his eyes close and his vision blurred. "Well... maybe I'll see her around school tomorrow" He said, drifting off into a deep sleep that seemed to last forever.

Soul Society

"4 am..." Renji said. "**Why the fuck can't I get any sleep?" **Renji wondered. A name kept popping up in his head. "Kara Takeda..." He said for the third time. He threw his pillow against the wall and groaned a little. Everytime he thought about Kara, an unstedy feeling snaked its way through his loins. The redhead sat at the edge of hte bed and thought for a while until he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't like being in love. But at the same time, the feeling was nice...pleasurable...  
Renji felt himself grab his soft bone... pulled, and felt the electricity up and down his body. His hand pumped faster and faster until his member was quite swollen. The pre-cum oozed over the top of his penis. No. That wasn't enough. The stubborn lieutenant wanted more and more and more until it completely ripped through his being. He pumped harder and harder...Then he felt something warm and sticky slip its way inbetween his fingers. He figured that was enough for one night. He stood up and pulled his pants back the way they were. He went into the bathroom and without waking Byakuya, washed his hands and washed himself of his enjoyment. **"You're crazy, Renji. You're evil. You're lusting after a girl with a pretty face that you've only known for...3 years. 3 years of solid friendship."** Renji thought, turning off the water faucet. He went back in bed, brain still cloudy about the things he's said and done, and slept for at least 3 hours.

Preview time...:

"I'm sorry... it's just that...I have feelings for you that I didn't know about until yesterday..." -??

Leave reviews?


	3. The note

Karakura High

Karakura High

Renji walked down the street, earning the occasional stare from people on the street. "**Humans can be so bothersome…" **Renji thought. A man in a coat pushed his way past Renji and dared to say "Watch where you're going, punk!"

Renji didn't want to fight. Not with Kara on his mind. Though, he wasn't the kind of man who'd keep his cool when someone makes a mistake that involves him. "You got something to say to me, Old man!?" Renji yelled back at him. The man in the coat kept walking. Renji bit his tongue and listened to his brain, which kept yelling "Let it slide this time, Renji…" And kept walking. He heard the bell ring from a couple of ways away and he increased his pace. "Damn…if I'm late!! Kara probably won't like me anymore… bah! What do I care? She's just a mindless, ditzy, worthless female! I don't care if she doesn't like me" Renji's voice cracked on the obvious lie. He ran into the school and by his innate sense of direction, he found his classroom.

Classroom

Ichigo looked out the window while the teacher droned on about things that held little importance to a room full of hormonally stressed out teenagers. Ishida sat up front, hands folded gently onto his lap.

"Stupid teacher's pet" Ichigo said, glancing at Ishida.

"Yeah. Hey, out of curiosity… Where are those women we saved yesterday?" Renji asked quietly.

"Women? You mean Grace and Kara? They're down in the front row. Right in front of Ishida" Ichigo shuddered at the very mention of the Quincy's name.

The teacher was giving really long, meaningless lectures about how people drew what was close to their hearts. One by one, She asked students to come up to the board and draw things that were important to them. Most of the boys groaned and let their heads fall on their piled up books rested on the desk in front of them.

Renji hung his head and sighed "Ichigo, There's something I need to tell you… It's kinda personal so don't laugh. Alright?"

Ichigo's frown grew deeper. "Oh god… you're not coming out of the closet, are ya?"

Renji's eyebrow twitched and he took a deep breath. "No, Ichigo. I'm not gay. Actually… it's about that Kara girl…"

"Oh. Cause for a second there, I thought that you'd lost your sanity."

The redhead ignored his small insult and went on "I'm getting these weird feelings about her. I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since that day by the alley… I've been obsessed over Kara."

Ichigo smirked at Renji's pathetic attempt to get advice and he quietly said "Well, Renji… If you wanna be with her, just tell her."

Renji shot Ichigo a blank look "I could say the same for you and Grace"

"How so, Pineapple-kun?"

"Don't call me that. I'm already ashamed of being in these clothes, Ichigo. But more the point, we all know that you like Grace. You're just in denial, strawberry."

Ichigo looked at Renji and yelled "I don't like her! Why does everyone think that!?"

40 eyes locked on the strawberry as he just stood there.

"Mister Kurosaki! Will you please sit down so that I may continue my lesson? If you're going to heckle me, then you can go straight to the principle's office!" The teacher put one hand on her hip and pointed the other toward the door.

Grace turned back and watched Ichigo as if to say "What are you doing, Kurosaki-san?"

"uh…sorry" Ichigo said, sitting back down.

"Smooth, Kurosaki-kun" Renji said, chuckling to himself. "Bite me, Abarai-kun" Ichigo said, glaring at the redhead. Soon, class was 10 painful minutes from ending.

"Can anyone tell me, if they're strong enough, who they have a crush on? That will be the next subject. Human mating and selection. Anyone?" The teacher said, pushing up her glasses.

"Uh…I like Orihime"

"Me too…."

"Um, maybe you two need to stop wasting your time. She's got a crush on someone else. And the someone else happens to be m-" Chizuru said. She was cut off by Tatsuki's foot 20 yards up her ass.

Ichigo sighed. "Poor suckers. They know that everyone in this class will spread it through the whole school."

"I like….Kara" Renji said, raising his hand and looking at his shoes. Kara turned around and looked at the tattooed, redheaded, cocky, shinigami and giggled. "I lo- I mean… I like Renji." Kara said, raising her hand as well. She blushed and looked at her gray skirt.

Grace thought it was time for her to fess up as well, so she raised her hand and said it quietly "I like Kurosaki-kun"

The teacher nodded. "Okay. In the last five minuets we have, I want you to tell me why it is you like these young men and women.

Grace was ushered into saying her reasons by Tatsuki and Kara. "Because his hair is awesome…he's good looking…and he's got a great personality. It makes me laugh, sensei." She said.

The teacher nodded and said "Very observant and well said, Grace. Kara? Do you have any reasons as to why you like this young man, Renji Abarai?"

Kaa's face turned bright red. But she managed to choke out the words "Well….I..he… He's really attractive… I like his tattooes… and his clothes I guess. His hair is really awesome… and he's….protective. just like the old days…"

The teacher smiled and she sighed, "Ah...to be young and in love..."

The bell rang and everyone cleared out. Ichigo and Grace had to hurry if they wanted to catch up with their "Admirers".  
In class, Renji had written Kara a note. Yes, a note. The hotheaded, cocky, lieutenant of squad 6 wrote a "Worthless Female" a note. Shocking, isn't it? The note explained everything to Kara. Renji apologized for the day when Renji had to leave Kara in the 78th Rukon district, all alone. When she needed him the most. From that day on, They hated each other on the inside. Renji hated her for making him come to loving her. And Kara hated Renji because he was too fucking proud to stay behind and help her.

Ichigo caught up with Grace without saying "Hi" or even a simple "hey" would've sufficed. But no, he had to say "What the hell was that all about, Grace?"

Renji looked at Kara, thinking about what he was supposed to do next. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the note. "This is yours, Kara" He said, looking forward and not making eye contact with Kara at all.

"But Renji I-"

"I said take it, Kara!"

"Alright, alright. What is it, Abarai-kun?"

"It's a note, dumbass. What does it fucking look like?"

Kara looked at Renji's crimson orbs. "You don't have to be like that, Renji"

Renji stopped walking. "Oh really? I'm supposed to be nice to you Kara?"

"Well, not exactly nice but-"

"No, you want me to be nice, don't you?"

"Renji, calm do-"

Renji walked away from the other teenagers and walked over to his locker. _"oh Renji...If you only knew how I felt, it wouldn't be like this between us...i'm sorry...but I have realized that I've got feelings for you that I had those years ago, Renji!"_ Kara thought. Grace sighed. "Ichigo, is he like that all the time?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm another person, Grace."

Kara looked at the carefully folded note. What, you think Renji did that? Hell no. All he did was write it. He got Chizuru to fold it up in such a manner. Nevertheless, Kara stick the note into her shirt pocket and walked to her next class. "I'll catch you guys at lunch?" She called back to Grace and Ichigo. "Yeah! Bye, Kara!" Grace said, waving.

"So what now?" Ichigo said walking slower and looking around the school.

"I don't know, I guess we go to our classes" Grace stretched and popped her knuckles.

"Ugh! How vile for a girl like you!" Ishida said, briskly walking off toward advanced sewing. "Okay then..." Grace said looking at the strawberry and seeing if he was as weirded out as she was. He never returned her gaze, so she let her eyes roam around Ichigo's body. They started at Ichigo's neck and moved down. Grace bit her lip and almost walked into a pillar. Ichigo wasn't really paying attention, He just had to get to his next class without being late, or he'd serve detention. Psh, like he gave a flying fuck. Isshin probably wouldn't considering the fact that his own son causes him to lose a few teeth every now and then due to constant "fights".

Cooking

"Now everyone, I want you to pick your partners. One of you will grab the ingrediants and the other will use and power the stoves. Get to work!" The teacher ordered. Ichigo looked at Grace and didn't say a word. He moved his eyes from Grace to the stove and She understood completely what was supposed to be going on. Ichigo left for the ingrediants and came back with them in his arms. He dropped them on the counter as Grace heated up the stove.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Grace said, meekly.

"what?"

"I just want to ask you a few things..."

"Shoot."

"Well, let's say that I know this girl who...may have a really big crush on you... and it all descibes so in a note. What would you say to the friend?"

"I'd ask the friend why she's beating around the damn bush and wont come say everything she needs to say to my face insted of hiding from me, Grace"

Grace was silent as she poured cooking oil onto the pan.

"Where's the conversation going, Grace?" Ichigo said, cutting the lettuce carefully and with a hint of nanchalantness.

"Nowhere. Never mind, Kurosaki-kun" Grace said, carefully sliding the note into Ichigo's back pocket. Almost 100 percent sure he didn't see.

He didn't.

The teacher droned on again and again about how many tablespoons you're supposed to use of god-knows-what when you're making a plate of nobody cares enough to listen.

Ichigo began blowing at the fire under the pan, which almost worried Grace. She sighed quietly as his lips were making a kissing "O" as he blowed at the fire. She wanted to elope with Ichigo. She couldn't help being lecherous. It was the sweetest sin. " Oi, Ichigo!" a voice said from across the room. Grace whipped around and saw that it was Shannon. A childhood friend. "Shannon-nii !! What's up?!" Shannon and Ichigo high-fived and hugged. Ichigo looked back at Grace with a more...open face. _"oh great!"_ Grace thought with a smile on the outside and a scowl on the inside, _"Another person comes in to make Kurosaki-kun happy, and it's not me..."_ This was getting harder and hard to do.

After a bit of catching up, Shannon returned to his group and Ichigo did the same. "Grace, I need to know" Ichigo said, turning off the stove and wiping off the counter.

"yes? What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Grace said, more happy since she was getting Ichigo's attenton.

"Why did you lie to me? You don't have a friend that likes me as far as I know. Just tell me if you like me or not. I like you... And I want you to be serious with me"

Grace's smile slowly faded. She scrated her head and said "Gomen, Kurosaki-kun. It's just that...I was nervous about what you were going to say..."

Ichigo stopped wiping the counter and threw the rag into the sink. He turned around and kissed Grace's forehead while holding her chin with his thumb and first finger. "Don't be like that. It's annoying." He grabbed his things, and turned around, walking to the door and pretending like nothing happend. "Oh yeah, Grace?"

Grace quickly followed him, locking her fingers with his. "Nanio desu?"

Ichigo smiled a little and said "I'll be sure to read that note when I get home"

w00t. Go IchiGrace.  
But anyhoo...I would like Reveiws on this Chapter please.

Spoiler?:

Renji and Kara have known each other for what they'd like to call 3 years. It was actually just 2.  
Renji got tired of being scum of the lower class, so he decided to go to School.  
A couple of months later, Kara fell sick and was waiting for Renji's help and protection. He never came. He'd been accepted to An advanced school for Soul reapers. Luckily, Toushiro had been there to help when it was time for him to be there.

4th Chapter's coming maybe tomorrow. I g2g to sleep... it's 2:56 am, buddies t('.'t) Peace.


	4. Meet me at the sogyoku

lunchtime

Kara sat alone on the grass outside of the school. "_when is grace getting over here?" _Kara thought, looking around. _"She knows I hate eating alone and waiting for her and everyone else to get here!"_ Kara took an angry bite out of her sandwich and waited for her. Soon, she arrived with Ichigo. They held hands…Kara guessed why, and smiled. _"Good for you Grace"_ She thought. Kara leaned against the tree trunk while Ichigo and Kara sat down in front of her.

"Hey Kara-chan" Ichigo said rummaging thorough Grace's bag lunch.

"Kurosaki-kun! We haven't even been dating for a whole day, and here you are taking food from me? Give it." Grace said with an open palm.

Ichigo laughed. "Are you serious? I'm freakin' strarved. Teacher talked so long, I got hungrier. What I have isn't enough to satisfuy my own stomach, Grace." Ichigo said, taking a bite out of Grace's apple. Well, HIS apple now. Grace groaned and ran her fingers through Ichigo's orange spikes.

Kara finished her lunch and crumple the brown bag up. She stood up to throw it away, but she remembered the folded up note in her shirt pocket. She threw away the bag and returned to sit under the tree with Ichigo and Grace.

Kara took out the note and could faintly smell some of Renji's cologne. She smirked at the thought of a shinigami wearing cologne for numorous reasons, and read the note.

"**Alright, woman. I'm gonna make this thing quick. I don't wanna be the one in school who's known for writing notes to the girl he used to love…and still does. Well, NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK!! Just…well, can you ever forgive me for leaving you? I didn't know you were sick, I swear! I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you when I was too weak to help you myself! And you had to rely on captain Toushiro to help you when it should've been me! I'm sorry, Kara-chan. I really am. I look forward to seeing you at the sogyoku tomorrow. And you better come. We're heading to my house afterwards. I have…a few things I'd like to say to you." **

**-Renji**

Kara held the note close to her and thought about the day Renji left. She was slient for days after Toushiro had helped her. She was furious at Renji but at the same time, she wished him the best of luck, and to forget about the girl who used to love him.

But she knew the shinigami couldn't let go of things that used to be.

"Yo! Kara!" Ichigo said, snapping her out of her daze "You alright? Need to head to the nurse?" He said, laying his head on Grace's shoulder.

"um, yeah. I think I might need to go to the nurse…" Kara stood up and walked into the school. _"wonderful. He stood me up again! I should've known! He's too stupid to realize that I still love him! That teme!"_ Kara took a sharp turn around the corner and bumped into the tattooed redhead.

"Hey, Kara. I was just coming to see ya…" Renji said, helping her up. _"You little fucking liar. Don't you know when to stop?"_ Kara looked at Renji. "I hope you're not mad at me for a couple hours ago. I embarrassed you, didn't I, Abarai-kun?" Renji put his hand on her head and pulled her into a hug. "…yes. You did." a bead of sweat ran down the side of Kara's head as she listened to Renji. "But I can't believe we ended it like that, Renji…"

"Yeah. But I bet you missed me, huh?"

"You little shit head… how dare you say that"

"C'mon. I know you're still crazy about me, Kara-chan" Renji pointed to himself with him thumb and smiled at her exasperation.

"Oh shut up Renji! Like I'd me crazy about you and the way you were….in bed…." Kara looked away from Renji. Renji grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "What's done is done, Kara-chan. You should be happy those days were over!" brown eyes stared into crimson ones. Kara signaled Renji to come closer with one finger. He obeyed, only to be pulled into a passionate kiss. Renji was surprised at first, but he adjusted to the feel of his tongue against Kara's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his tattooed neck. _"you little shit…how dare you make me fall in love with you over and over again" _Kara thought, closing her eyes as Renji's tongue massaged her own…

"Um, Kara? Am I interrupting something?" Grace said, from behind Ichigo.

They immediately broke the kiss and turned away like nothing happened. "Actually… you probably shouldn't have come at this second, Grace" Kara said.

The bell rang, so Grace and Ichigo went off to their last class. Kara turned to follow, but the second she turned around, Renji slapped her ass.

"Keep it up, cowgirl"

"Fuck off, you little shit head!" Kara yelled back to Renji's pointless flirts.

"Well, you know I would, but I'm afraid I can't due to the fact that we have the same classes, Kara-chan. Except one. I'm not going to history. Too boring." Renji said, following Kara with his hands in his pockets.

Math

Kara was taking notes as well as Grace, but Ichigo and Renji were almost zoning out around the room. When the teacher turned her back to write something about fractions on the board, a note went to Kara's desk. She quickly whipped her head around to see who'd thrown it to her. Her eyes locked on Renji and he wiggled his fingers. Kara rolled her eyes and looked at the note.

"**Hey Kara-chan. I was just wondering… you a soprano?"**

Kara gave a sigh of disgust as she looked back at Renji, who was stifling his laughter. Renji kept tearing paper out of his notebook and crumpling it up into balls. He through them at Kara over and over again.

"GODDAMN IT RENJI STOP THROWING PAPER AT ME!!" Kara yelled from the front of the room.

"oooooh!! She said a swear!!"

"Wow, Kara-chan. Didn't think you had it in ya…"

"I love a girl who uses foul language…"

Kara let her head fall onto her books as Grace told her "I'd tell Renji in private. Tell him you're not interested, Takeda-chan."

The bell rang and everyone quickly got up. While they all walked out, the teacher nagged about missing assignments and how they affected your grade. Renji slowly got up and followed Kara, hoping that he didn't go too far with the "Annoying Kara by throwing paper balls at her" thing.

Going home

Kara on the sidewalk, going home. She stared at the sunset. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey girlie." The voice said. There was something in the voice that made Kara want to know more about the person with his hand on her shoulder. Kara turned around and saw the idiot standing in front of her. Renji.

"What the fuck do you want, Abarai?" Kara said, walking.

Renji stopped her and held tightly onto her wrists. "I want to talk, Kara-chan. It's not like me, I know, but I just want to talk." Renji sat on a park bench, still holding Kara.

"…Where's Ichigo anad Grace?"

"They decided to take the bus to strawberry's house. Now, can we please just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about Renji!? You had your chance to apologize!! I called you and called you and called you!! You never picked up the fucking phone!!" Kara threw her backpack to the ground and continued yelling "There were other guys in the Soul society who wanted to be with me! but no, I stayed faithful to Renji, in hopes that he'd get his stupid ass back home-"

"WELL WHAT IF I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS GONE?! DO YOU THINK WE'RE ALLOWED TO USE THE PHONE DURING A FUCKING ATTACK!?" Renji yelled to Kara.

Kara wouldn't be silenced by something that came out of Renji's mouth. "You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be in love with someone, Renji!!" Kara grabbed her backpack and ran home crying, Leaving a broken hearted Shinigami.

That was actually kinda sad...

But i'm trying to play Renji as best as I can. It's hard to do since I don't really think like a guy.  
And that's hard to do anyway! :D But anyway, please review this chapter!!


	5. Confessions, Promises, Diamond necklaces

Sorry, I forgot to add the fact that **These are Renji's thoughts or any of the boy thoughts, **_These are the thoughts of Kara, Grace, or any other girls. _Don't own anything except myself. My name is Kara and Grace is my good friend. :D  
This is kinda embarrasing to ask, but can someone please Email me what "Lemon" and "Lime" Mean on here? anime sweatdrop

Soul society

Renji couldn't believe it. He hurt Kara. Again. He did the thing that he'd swore he wouldn't do. Again. He paced the room occasionally looking at the open window in his room. **"Should I go to her and apologize? She'll probably still be mad…" **Renji thought. After looking at the clock for the third time, he sighed when he saw it was 2:00 am. Maybe he should get some sleep. He'll be lucky if she even let him look into her eyes again…

The phone rang and Renji searched for it, panicking. "Byakuya! Sir! Do you have any idea where the phone is?" Renji said, looking under the couch. He heard the phone stop after it's second ring. That meant Byakuya answered it. **"Shit!" **Renji thought when he ran to Byakuya's room.

"Renji? You'd like to speak with him?" Byakuya asked Kara when looking at Renji.

"_yes sir…if it isn't any trouble. I'd like to apologize to Renji."_

Byakuya exhaled and said calmly "I don't think Mr. Abarai would like to speak with you at the moment. He's…busy"

The line went silent for a minute, then Kara finally said _"oh…I understand. Thank you for your time, Kuchiki-san" _Kara was about to hang up, until she heard Renji call her name. "Renji-kun?" She said into the phone. She heard a conversation between Renji and Byakuya concerning paperwork and punishment for making Byakuya look like a liar. "Kara-chan?" Renji said into the phone after walking into his room. He closed the door and listened to Kara. "Hi….Renji. I got lonely…and I wanted to hear my dear boyfriend's voice again." Kara said, fiddling with her black locks. Renji smiled a little. "I was thinking the same, but it's just that…I forgot your number, Kara-chan"

"That's alright, Renji." Kara sighed.

"No it's not. That should be the first sequence of numbers I have memorized! I'm sorry, Okay?! I fucked up back then… I'll never leave you again without telling you how long I'll be gone and why!"

Kara felt a tear roll down her cheek and she sniffled. "Thank you Renji. That's all I needed to hear, you son of a bitch…" Kara laughed a little.

"You're welcome, Kara-chan. Glad to help out a girl-bastard such as yourself…."

The friend-lovers laughed at each others lame insults before they got to the real reason Kara called Renji.

"I'll….be at the sogyoku tomorrow, Renji. Just make sure you're there. I don't want you standing me up. If you do, I swear to god, I'll never speak to you again. I don't care if you're late, as long as you come there."

Renji looked out the window and then back at his room. Maybe he should get Soi Fon or Nanao or maybe even Isane to clean it up a little. Well, more than a little. The place was a disaster area.

And he knew that Byakuya would love to have some ladies over, even though he would probably spit at the idea.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there… and If you don't come, Kara, I'm going to wait there until you do."

Kara looked at the clock. 2:57 am. Maybe SHE should get some sleep, leave Renji in peace. "Well good. That proves how great you are. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"alright, Kara-chan"

"But before I hang up, Renji, I want you to say it."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

"Wha….wait, I'm NOT saying it, Kara-chan!!"

"If you don't, I'm not coming to the Sogyoku!! So say it, Renji!"

Renji sighed and made sure no one was looking, even though it was only him and Byakuya in the house. "I love you, sugar." He mumbled quietly, unaware that Byakuya was always listening and always hearing what he said. Byakuya's eyebrow raised a millimeter and a smile formed on his lips.

Renji and Kara said their goodbyes, and everyone got some sleep. Except Ichigo.

Kurosaki Clinic

Hichigo sat on the bed and looked at Ichigo, simultaneously examining his nails.

"Would you knock it off!? How're you supposed to tell if there's anything under yout nails anyway!?" Ichigo said to Hichigo while standing on the other side of the room

"You _can_ be polite you know, Kurosaki-kun" Hichigo said, crossing his legs. "Hey, what about that Grace chick?"

"What about her, you sick bastard?!"

Hichigo sighed. "I know you've gotten to 1st base already, but what about we skip the 2nd and get a homerun, eh?"

"Stop screwin' with me!! I wouldn't move that fast with a girl I've known for a couple of weeks!!"

"You're really _mean_ today, Kurosaki-kun. Now, how about we have some fun?" Hichigo purred.

"Those 'fun' days are over, Hollow. I'm not that kind of guy anymore. I'm not so damn desperate that I would have sex with a dude that is practically me!"

Hichigo's eyes narrowed as he took a long, hard look at Ichigo. He finally uncrossed his legs and sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure you liked it when it was just you and me. Now you have Grace on your hands. It'll only be a matter of time until she breaks your heart, then you'll come running back to me…" The hollow said, laughing. He disappeared in the form of black smoke, so Ichigo just shook off what happened and went to sleep.

Karakura High

Kara walked into the school and waited for Renji to come, so she sat down on the bench and listened to her Ipod. Ichigo and Grace came by shortly after. Grace looked at Kara and yanked one of the earplugs out.

"Grace! What the hell?"

"You have to get to class. You got five minutes before the bell rings. So, hurry up." Grace walked off, holding hands with Ichigo.

"Hiiiiii Ichigo!!" a group of girls said when they waggled their fingers at Ichigo.

Grace sighed and looked at the girls. "Troublesome….eh, Ichigo?" Ichigo sneezed and looked at Grace. "nani?" He said.

Grace just smiled and looked forward.

"never mind, strawberry-san"

Kara thought he wasn't coming, so she got up and sighed. "I guess everything you said yesterday were just empty words, huh Renji?" she said to herself as she walked to first period.

Classroom

"Mr. Abarai! Do you have any idea how late you are? Now take your seat! This is your third tardy-" The teacher started.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, teach. Where am I supposed to sit? Everyone's mixed up…" Renji said, slinging the black zip-up sweater over his shoulder.

The teacher coughed and adjusted her glasses and looked at the clipboard in her hands. "Well, according to the things you said yesterday, and the new unit we're in, you have to sit by Miss Takeda."

Kara kept writing what she was writing and didn't look up to see Renji like everyone expected her to. Renji sat down and looked at Kara.

"Now everyone, we're studying about human mating and selection. I don't want to hear the words 'that's gross', or 'ew', alright? This is all very natural and normal." The teacher set up the overhead and turned off the lights. She closed the shades and started getting out transparencies.

"God knows what she's going to show us…" Ichigo said, laying his head on the pile of books on the table in front of him.

"I hope it's nothing too disgusting" Grace said, getting out paper and a pencil. She had to take notes if she was going to pass the biology test.

Renji grinned and got out some paper and a pencil. You think he'd be taking notes? Nope. He was going make a list of all things sexual that happened between a man and a woman.

The first thing everyone saw was a picture of a penis. Chizuru laughed her ass off while most of the boys in the class looked away, lest they be labled "gay because they didn't turn away from the penis". Ishida was the only boy who looked at the picture. He didn't understand why everyone cringed. Frankly, he liked looking at the picture. The next picture was of a drawn vagina.

"Can anyone tell me what happends to the vagina every month when it's the vagina of a 12-16 year old girl?" The teacher asked.

A few shy hands went up.

"You! Chizuru! Why don't you give us an answer?" The teacher said.

Chizuru fought the urge to have a nosebleed and calmly said "It…..bleeds?"

"And what is that called?"

"A …p-period…." Chizuru looked down and quickly wiped away the droplets of blood.

"correct" The teacher said. "It means you're slowly becoming a woman, Ojou-chan."

The teacher showed the teenagers the next picture, which happened to be a picture of a sperm cell. "Hm…someone who hasn't gone yet…. Mr. Abarai! Can you give us an example of why a man ejaculates? Or "comes" as what you young people would call it."

Renji was dumbfounded. "uh…..because….because…"

"Go on, Renji." The teacher pushed.

"Because……"

"**Say it Renji!! Just tell her that whenever you think of Kara, you want to go to the bathroom and ejaculate!!"**

"He's….having…"

"**Sex with Kara!!"**

"Sex with……with………..Kara."

The entire class, even the teacher, was stood deathly silent.


	6. A plan for forgiveness

Ichigo stared at the shinigami as he broke out in a cold sweat

Ichigo stared at the shinigami as he broke out in a cold sweat.

"**Shit!! What the hell did I say that for!?"** Renji thought, looking at everyone who was staring back at him. The next thing he knew, Kara stood up and ran out of the classroom.

"Miss Takeda! Wait! I'm sure it was all an issue of male impulse!" The teacher said, walking into the hallway to see Kara running outside.

"_How could he do that?! He can't just show up late to school, making me wait for him, and then say something like that just to get back at me for being like this to him! That stupid teme!!"_ Kara thought. She ran to a big, grassy hill and layed her back against the trunk of the tree. Her chest ached from crying so much…

Karakura High

During a brief passing period, Renji, Ichigo, and Grace walked around the school looking for Kara.

"I checked in the girls bathroom, and she's not there, Renji"

"I checked in the lunchroom…She wasn't there either, Abarai-kun" Ichigo scratched his oranged spikes and looked into the crimson eyes of Kara's lover.

"…Then I'll go find her myself, Ichigo" Renji said, walking toward the main door.

Grace grabbed onto Renji shirt and said "When you do, make sure she's okay. You WERE going to bring her to the sogyoku today, weren't you?"

Renji's eyes narrowed and he fumbled his hands around in his pockets. "Yeah I'm gonna bring her with me… I just…need to find her…" Renji left the high school, Ichigo, and Grace.

Karakura Hill

Kara looked at the river and the sunset. She started singing "Green Finch and Linnet Bird"….

"Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightengale, Blackbird, how is it you sing?

How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing?

Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning, jest beyond the bars….

How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars?

How is it you sing…

Anything…

How is it you sing?"

Kara walked down to the river, birds and squirrels running away from her steps, and sat down. She gently placed her feet in the water. _"I must've gone blind with what I can't forget… forgive me Renji…"_ Kara thought, yawning.

The redhead stood with his arm against the tree and his thumb in his pocket. "Hey Kara-chan. That's some voice you got…."

"What do you want? Well, besides sex." Kara looked at the river.

Renji came down and sat with her. "You can't be here all day, alright? We have to get to the so-"

"Do I look like I care, Renji?! I'll come when I feel like it!!" Kara lay against Renji. "Stop pressuring me to do shit…."

Renji laid his head on top of hers. "Fine, fine, you don't have to come right this second, but I'll like to see you there, m'kay?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't we'll find out, Abarai-kun…"

Renji held Kara's chin with his thumb and first finger, turning her face to his. "You know…" He said softly. "I'm going commando, Kara-chan."

"That's dirty, Abarai-kun" Kara smirked.

"You know you like it, Kara-chan… and that way it'll be easier for you to suck my-"

Renji was silenced by Kara pushing her lips against his. She got off of him and stood up "Don't you even go there, Renji. I'd never in a million years do something as…disgusting as that."

"why'd you pause?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Why'd you hesitate when you said you wouldn't suck me?" Renji looked at Kara with a hint of an "I've got you now, Kara" face.

"I didn't hesitate. Now leave me alone. I'm going home to get ready to go I guess…. Gonna dress in some street clothes…" Kara said, walking on the sidewalk.

Renji wasn't about to give up that easily. He was going to make Kara feel beautiful. He was going to get her over the sheets with him. He just had to think of a way to do it. And do it well. It'll be a way of saying "Thanks for waiting for me, hun." Renji got up and looked for the nearest possible gas station. He was going to make this night one of the best Kara's ever had.

Sorry, This one sucked a little. I kinda ran outta ideas and I also say sowwy because I can't write the sex _right now._ you're gonna have to wait until chapter 7, 8, or maybe even 9. TT-TT Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	7. Aizen and Kara, In Heco Mundo

In the other Chapter…I think it was Confessions, Promises, and Diamond Necklaces, I sort of lied… I think. Yeah. I think I forgot the idea xD sorry.

Kara's house

"You and Ichigo should come too, Grace"

"I don't know, Kara… isn't this more of an "alone with Renji" sort of thing?"

Kara blew into the telephone, annoying Grace more than she needed to.

"Alright, alright, we'll come with you! Where did he say it was? The sogyoku?"

Kara nodded, only to remember that Grace couldn't see it, so she just said "yeah."

Soul society/Byakuya's

Renji wore his black sweater and grabbed a white bag full of…well…-ahem- items.

"So you are going to this woman…and you with engage in intercourse with her?" Byakuya asked with a small amount of suspicion in his voice. "You probably should wait until the human is ready for something such as this."

Renji looked at Byakuya and laughed.

"I'd like to see what you find so humorous, Renji" Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

Renji sighed and walked to the doorway so he dared stand this close to Byakuya. "With all due respect sir, you haven't a clue what you just said. You don't understand what it's like to love someone very much."

Renji had just stepped onto private grounds.

Byakuya took Renji's shirt and slammed him against the wall, hate filling his eyes with each passing second.

"If you EVER say those words to me again…." Byakuya cut Renji's shoulder with his Zanpakuto. "I will make you rue the day you were brought into this world, Abarai." And with a long, hard stare at Renji, he silently walked down the hallway and slammed the door to his room.

Renji held onto his wound. He looked at the clock and saw that he was already 10 minutes late. "Damn… stupid Byakuya… probably shouldn't went there…." Renji said to himself, walking out the door to see Ichigo and Grace waiting for him. "What the hell took you so long, Renji?" Ichigo said, sitting on the open window to the drivers seat.

"Nothing. Just…Byakuya's been a bitch….Why're you guys here?"

"Kara-chan said that we should come with you guys on your little romantic thing… if you don't mind, Renji."

"**Hm. Didn't think she'd be mad at me enough to shield herself from me with other people. Kara… you little fox. That only makes me want you more…" ** Renji thought, sighing and getting into the car.

Sogyoku

"Kara-chan? We're finnaly here! Where are you?" Grace said.

Ichigo looked up and said "She's right up there. On the huge wooden thing. Should we bring her d- Renji! What the hell are you doing?!"

Renji jumped up from the ground and landed on top of the wooden form. He grabbed Kara and said "Hey Ichigo, do you remember the Rukia rescue mission?"

"Don't even, Renji!!"

"What's he gonna do? What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

Renji lifted Kara by the back of her shirt and said "Well now I'm going to throw her down, and you better catch her!"

"what the HELL do you think you're doing, Renji!?" Kara yelled, squirming around in hopes of getting free from Renji's strong grasp. "This is supposed to be a date, RETARD!!"

Renji ignored her and threw her to Ichigo and Grace. They crashed into eachother and fell.

"HA! Payback, Ichigo!" Renji said triumphantly.

"Renji!! Have you completely lost it??" Grace yelled "Get down here right now!!"

Renji laughed a little and jumped down from the wooden monument. A couple of minutes later, everyone was sitting at the edge of the sogyoku, letting their feet dangle over the edge.

"This place is beautiful, huh Grace?" Kara asked, looking at the sunset. Grace agreed and rested her head against Ichigo's body. "Kurosaki-kun….you're so warm…"

"wha? I am?" The strawberry asked, brown eyes looking at Grace. Renji relaxed a little more and looked at Kara. Her skin was riddled with goosebumps. She was even shivering a little. Cute. Renji unzipped his sweater and wrapped it around Kara.

"Thanks, douchebag. I'm still mad at you for getting here 18 minutes late" Kara smiled looked at the repentace cell in the far distance.

"You don't have to be so mean to me, Kara-chan. After all, I _am_ you boyfriend. And your past lover." Renji let his eyes roam around Kara's slender body. He licked his lips as his crimson orbs went lower and lower. He put his arm around Kara and let it hang freely from her shoulder. She scooted closer to him and said "You know what Renji?"

"Nanio desu?" The redhead questioned, looking at their setting.

"There isn't anywhere I'd rather be….then right here…with you." Kara said, softly.

"aw…Kawaii." Grace said, flipping on the nearby radio. Slowly, the song "Pair of fools" by emerald honor was filling the air. Kara sighed and took Renji's arm from behind her. She stood up and walked to the car. Just then, someone grabbed Kara's arm.

Good thing she let out a yell.

"Kara-chan!!" Renji said, getting up. Where are you?"

"Wasn't she here a second ago?" Ichigo asked Renji, looking back by the car. Grace looked back as well.

A figure came out from behind the trees. Sosuke Aizen. He held Kara in his arms. Ropes went all around her body; she'd been tied up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Aizen??" Ichigo yelled, pointing at Aizen.

"I'm here for the girl. I need only her, so there's no reason get steamed. I suggest you let me have her, lest you want innocent blood to be spilt." Aizen said, smiling.

Grace stood behind Ichigo for protection, no doubt she'd get it.

"Bastard! Give her back, Sosuke!" Renji yelled, drawing Zabimaru from his sheath.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to do this again, Mr. Abarai" Aizen sighed. In nothing short of 3 seconds, Aizen was behind Renji. Everyone stood in silence as they waited for something to happen. Renji's blood shot into the air. He tried to make a sound, any sound, a sound of pain, but nothing came out of his mouth. Kara screamed and tried to get out of Aizen arms. Aizen looked at how much pain Kara was in, and punched her in her stomach. He let her go as she fell to her knees, unconscious. She blacked out before Renji hit the ground. "Bastard!!" Ichigo yelled, running toward Aizen. Sosuke touched his sword and soon enough, Ichigo felt something warm and red slip down from his hair. Blood. Aizen whistled and theMenos Grande picked him up from the ground "Au Revoir, Abarai Renji"


	8. Meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Your Master

Urahara Shop

"Well, seems like you're both awake!" Kisuke said, sitting cross-legged with Yuroichi on his lap.

Ichigo sat up and looked around. "Kisuke!! Aizen!! He-"

"It's alright, Kurosaki-san. I know about everything that happened. And I think you should be quick and save Kara before it's too late."

"Where's Renji-kun?" Grace asked, standing up from her bed.

"I thought you would ask. Renji woke up before any of you and asked me questions about what happened when Kara was taken to Heco Mundo. He threatened my life and said he'd kill me if he didn't get straight answers. I was about to draw Benihime, but I knew that I couldn't because he's going through a lot right now…"

"That doesn't answer the question, Kisuke…" Ichigo said, sweat rolling down the side of his head.

Kisuke sighed and looked at Yuroichi's soft fur. "He just left my shop, not giving a rats ass about his injuries. Ururu and Jinta tried to make him stay, but they were…sadly overpowered. He's a lot more serious about things now. You should probably go get him. Walking about in the night is enough to kill him with the wounds he's gotten." Kisuke said, petting Yuroichi.

Ichigo looked at the ground and thought about what happened only a few hours ago. Why did Aizen want Kara so badly? What was he going to do with her? Why wasn't he powerful enough to stop Aizen and save Kara? "Shit…" Ichigo said to himself.

Grace leaned against Ichigo, and put her hands on the bandages that covered her wounds. "_Ichigo, I know how much pain you're in right now, but you shouldn't worry about things like this. I can see it in your expression. It's just like Renji's. You both worry so much over something you couldn't do, and it makes the people around you feel bad about it." _Grace thought.

Kisuke looked at the clock and shut his fan. "It's going on 11:00. I think you guys should probably get some sleep considering that you all have school tomorrow. But you have to go home. Me and Yuroichi have plans and can't complete them with two teenagers in the house."

Ichigo, thoroughly creeped out, stood up and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on and started walking to the door. Grace shortly followed him and they walked through the empty streets of Karakura town.

Kurosaki Clinic (outside)

"Well, this is where I stop, Grace. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ichigo said, looking at the moon.

Grace nodded and looked at the strawberry. She decided to stop bullshitting and come out with it. "Ichigo…What do we do? She was taken to Heco Mundo!! How would we get there!?"

Ichigo didn't answer. Grace didn't expect him to. She knew he didn't have a clue of how to get to Heco Mundo. Grace watched Ichigo as he went to the door of his house and unlocked it. "I don't know how we'll get there, but I swear to you Grace, we will. And we're going to bring back Kara if it's the last thing we ever do." The strawberry entered his house, and by some miricle, he wasn't struck by Isshin, and silently went to his room.

Grace continued down the streets to her house and went to bed, thinking about how unbeatable Sosuke Aizen was.

Karakura High

Renji was the first one in class today. All he did was write until everyone showed up. Ichigo sat next to him and asked "What are you writing, Renji?" Ichigo asked, looking over Renji's shoulder.

"…It's none of your business, Ichigo" Renji replied, taking the paper, folding it up, then placing it in one of his pockets.

"Alright everyone" The teacher said, shutting up the class. "Today's subject will be another unit in Human Mating and Selection: The Bodies of Females."

Chizuru almost had a heart attack.

Inoue and Tatsuki looked at each other and laughed about such a thing that they'd probably already know about. Renji thought about Kara and his hands turned into fists on his lap. Ichigo looked down at Renji's hands and back up at the teacher. Grace looked at how frustrated Renji was and thought "_Poor Renji…This must be so hard for him…losing someone and not being able to do a single thing about it_"

The teacher passed out papers to everyone and said "Alright young people, I'm going to see how much you already know about the Female body."

Renji looked down at his test and saw a picture of a girl in scandalous clothes. "**Woah…she looks like Kara-chan…"** He thought, scribbling in his answer for the first question.

"Question two" Renji read. "Have you been sexually active in the past few days?" Renji looked at Grace, then at Ichigo, and then at his paper. He thought about Kara so much, it actually hurt. He wanted to push Aizen into a wood chipper. Run him over with a monster truck. Even put his hand into a paper shredder, anything to get Kara back. Renji carefully wrote down his answer.

"No."

"Question three. Have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse with a woman?"

"No."

"Question Four. If there was a woman that you would like to have intercourse with, who would it be?"

Renji thought for a while. He erased his name at the top of his paper and went back to the question. He simply wrote "Kara Takeda" And moved onto the next question.

"Question Five. What do you think of when you see the picture below?"

Renji's crimson orbs went from the question to the picture below it: A picture of a vagina. Faint laughter came from behind Renji as other students caught up with the question.

"Kara Takeda." Renji wrote, putting down his pencil, turning his paper in along with a few other male students, then sitting down.

Ichigo finished and did the same. Grace did as well, but most of the questions were pretty much for guys.

Later on, the teacher told the students their next assignment: all male students had to draw a picture of their type of girl, and the female students had to draw their type of guy.

Inoue was overjoyed knowing that she could draw something that absolutely everyone would love. Renji opened his notebook, flipped past all the fanfiction and onto a blank page, then carefully started drawing. Ichigo was just about to fall asleep until the teacher assigned the students this assignment. He drew a detailed picture of Grace, then showed it to her. "Wow, kurosaki-kun!! That's amazing!!" She said, smiling. Renji hadn't talked the entire time class had started, so Ichigo wondered if he was alright about what happened yesterday. Ichigo thought again and said "If I asked him that, he's probably kill me…" quietly to himself. Class ended and Renji's picture was posted on the wall. He couldn't give more of a shit if he tried, so he just grabbed his things, stuffed them in his locker, then walked out of class when it was over.

Hueco Mundo

Kara awoke to the sound of laughter. Male laughter. She opened her eyes slowy, and was on the ground in the middle of a circle of arrancar. She immediately jumped up, only to be yanked back down by a black leash around her neck.

"Welcome, Kara-chan, To Las Noches…" Aizen said, _almost_ making Kara feel safe. _Almost_.

Kara pulled at her leash, which was held by a teal-haired espada. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"This bitch won't stop moving around!" Grimmjow said, kicking her and ten swiftly yanking the leash back, making her choke.

"Grimmjow." Aizen said sternly. "That is quite enough."

"Why….Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Kara asked, voice breaking.

Aizen only gave her a smile coated with lies. "Because my sixth espada is getting really lonely… and you're not so bad yourself…" Aizen licked his lips and grinned at Kara. "Grimmjow, take her to your room and break her apart. I want her to get the idea that she's not leaving this place. Never. Also, get her fitted for her espada uniform." Aizen chuckled as Grimmjow dragged Kara down the hallway to his room, giving an unreal, inhuman smile.

Grimmjow opened the door to his room and threw Kara inside. Kara staggered to all fours and was almost blinded. Never had she seen so much white in one place. Her brown orbs went to a black box on the table of the kitchen in Grimmjow's room. Said box seemed…unneeded in a room so white.

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by a black and white shoe meeting her stomach and sending her a foot into the air.

"Get changed." Grimmjow said, taking the uniform out of the box and throwing it at Kara.

Kara did nothing but try to catch her breath and hold her stomach.

"I fucking said get changed, stupid wench!" Grimmjow repeated.

Kara looked at him, pure grade fear etched into her skin, and stood up. "Okay, okay… please don't hurt me…"

Grimmjow felt a strange new feeling when he looked at the fear written on Kara's wonderful light brown skin. The feeling ran through his body like a raging fire, and the teal-haired espada didn't want to put it out. It went to his spine, abdomen, and finally to his penis. He loved scaring Kara. The glimmer of fear that danced in her tea-colored eyes turned him on. The espada thought about these things until he felt himself grow hard.

Kara turned to Grimmjow and held her hands to herself a little. The look Grimmjow gave her was the most unreal and inhuman she'd ever seen in her entire life. His smile… it made her want to grab something and throw it at him or jump through the window and run… run as fast as she could into an endless Hueco Mundo.

"Come here."

Kara stood there, knowing what to do, just not doing it.

"I said **come here**" Grimmjow stressed it, feeling a little pain from his erect member.

Kara slowly walked over to him and stood in front, holding herself, making a mental barrier between her and the espada.

Grimmjow walked in circles around Kara, looking at the backless espada uniform and licking his lips. He was going to have fun with this girl tonight. Grimmjow stood in front of Kara and noted the front stopped at her bellybutton ring. "Peircings eh?" He said, mockingly. He pinned her against the wall and pushed his lips against hers.

Kara made the mistake of letting her mouth be "Grimmjow accessible" by being open a little, so his tongue was shoved inside. Kara's eyes rolled up and her eyelids closed. She hated the feeling of this man's slimy, disgusting, arrancar tongue against hers…yet, it felt so good, so needy, yet dominate. Kara moaned as Grimmjow's tongue searched her mouth, exploring everywhere it could. He pulled away and grinned at Kara, making her remember who she was.

"Get away from me…" She said, using all her strength the push the arrancar off of her.

Grimmjow stumbled back a little, then regained his footing. "You don't get it…You're stuck here forever, so why not enjoy it while you can!?" Grimmjow loved playing cat and mouse with her. He loved annoying her almost as much as he loved annoying Szayel about his pink hair. Grimmjow was back on Kara in an instant, earing a slap from her when his hands went down to her ass. Grimmjow's blue orbs flashed. "I'm going to make you regret that, shinigami…" He said, gruff voice scaring Kara. Grimmjow pushed his tongue against Kara's and pulled off her uniform. Kara tried to cover herself, but was slammed on her back onto Grimmjow's bed. Grimmjow pulled some rope out from under his bed an snapped it, smiling. Kara squirmed and tried to escape Grimmjow's perverted ways, but he was too quick, and tied her hands to the metal headboard. She was completely defenses.

This one took me a long time to write cause I had a writer's block D:

Anyhoo, I'd like REVEIWS PLEASE :D :D :D

And If I don't get them, I will be sad. And you don't want to make me sad.

Unrelated Note: I have a new name :D I made up a name for myself: Kara Inuzuka Abarai Jeagerjaques Schiffer © That's mine, so please don't take it :D


	9. Please, don't hurt me, Grimmjow

Grimmjow looked at Kara and watched her face as she squirmed in pain with every thrust

Grimmjow looked at Kara and watched her face as she squirmed in pain with every thrust.

"Mmm….You're so…tight…Kara-chan…." He growled, bucking his hips into her over and over.

"God, stop it…you…ahh…sick fuck…" Kara pleaded. She couldn't take much more of this. It went on for longer than it should've.

"Watch your mouth, Shinigami. You don't know who you're talking to."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't have any respect…for some sick fuck like you…" Kara spat on Grimmjow's cheek.

He stopped moving completely, closed his eyes and took a moment to absorb the fact that a _shinigami_ had fucking _spit_ in his face. He opened his eyes and reached a hand up to wipe the saliva from his face.

"Wow…You just fucking spit in my face…"

Kara didn't say anything, lest she be slapped. She knew full well what she did. She just didn't know why she did it.

Grimmjow looked off into the distance of Hueco Mundo from his window, making Kara relax a bit, then he turned around and slapped her. He got up and dragged her out of bed, making her hit the floor at an awkward angle. She yelped as Grimmjow kicked her, then picked her up and slammed her against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that shit, Shinigami…"

"Go….to hell, Arrancar…" Kara said, biting her already bleeding lip.

Grimmjow bit down on her neck and ran his hands down the curve of her back and onto her ass, squeezing it. She closed her eyes and tried to push the sexta espada away from her, but he was by far stronger than her.

He pressed his lips onto hers, waiting for her to open her mouth, even slightly, so he could shove his tongue inside. She sucked her lips in, closing it in a tight line. He wasn't allowed any access into her mouth. Not even a little. He liked having a little fight in his prey. "You're gonna watch what you say to me from now on, Shinigami."

Kara kept her lips in a straight line. She couldn't open her mouth to even say a simple "Fuck you". Grimmjow smirked and held her nose closed. She couldn't breathe, so she opened her mouth to take in what she thought would be a quick breath, but Grimmjow took the chance he had and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Every thought that Kara had ever had ran around inside her mind. She didn't want to lose to this bastard arrancar, so she tried to dominate the kiss she didn't have a chance of escaping after she begged Renji for forgiveness, knowing he couldn't hear her, and probably wouldn't after he found out.

Grimmjow growled as he pressed his erection against the front of Kara's hakama. "You're going to pay, shinigami. You're going to pay for the bullshit you're giving me…" He whispered into her ear, nibbling at the lobe. Kara closed her eyes tightly and looked the other way, hoping to shake him off, Grimmjow only laughed and wrestled her tongue for dominance.

Kara refused to shed a single tear, refused to give in to someone like Grimmjow, refused to be taken over by the espada. She found herself kissing Grimmjow back. Not because she wanted to, only because she couldn't lose to someone like him.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss. _That's it…you're forced to do it…_ He thought, sliding his hands up and down the curve of her back. To speed up the process a little, he thought of what Kara would look like in the shower. The water would rain, cascading down her beautiful light brown back and down the curve of that perfect little ass.

He grabbed onto her ass, squeezing it, taking it for himself. She moaned into the kiss as her fingers went their ways through his teal-colored locks. Grimmjow cupped her cheeks, pushing his tongue against hers in the heated kiss. She ran her hands down his chest, running over a hardened nipple. He gasped a little. _That felt…nnn….goood….do it again…._The espada thought, eyebrow twitching as he opened his eyes and glared at her.

His eyes widened as she groped his manhood. He looked down and smirked. She had the whole 9 inches in her hands, massaging it. He had a hand on both sides of Kara's shoulders, biting his lip and looking down, breathing quickening.

"You like it…Grimmjow?" Kara asked, looking at him. Renji was in the back of her mind at the moment, so she focused on Grimmjow's pleasure.

Grimmjow moaned. _More…more…more, more, more!!_ Grimmjow thought, panting.

"69."

"nani?"

"I said 69, woman…"

Kara thought that this was the limit. She didn't know the espadas were that way…

He grabbed her and ran over to the bed, hakama already unfastened. "RAAAAAA!" He said, throwing her onto the bed, seeing her bounce once. Her snow white hair and crimson eyes made a spark in Grimmjow that didn't make him want to rape, but to actually…make love to her. Girmmjow shook his head at his thought and tugged his uniform along with hers off. She looked down at his erection, pre cum oozing over the tip, and it, the tip, turning a slight purplish color. The whole 9 inches came from the dark blue curls, ready to find a place to release. Kara tried to back up, but she was stopped by Grimmjow holding her wrists to the bed.

"I thought you wanted this, shinigami. What's yer problem?" He let his eyelids drop to a lusty stare, opening his mouth slightly to lick his lips in a creepy, snake-like manner.

"Nothing…I…get off of me, Grimmjow."

"No. You're my prey, and as such, yer gonna be my little whore. Now spread yer legs, shinigami." He growled at her, glaring.

"Fuck off."

"You better watch what you say to me, shingami!!" Grimmjow said, squeezing her neck with both hands.

Kara choked, grabbing and clawing at the hands that were about to pleasure her a few minutes from that very moment. Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her, releasing his grip and cupping her cheeks, strands of white hair tangling with teal.

He aligned his sensitive tip at her entrance, looking up as if for permission, but he remembered. _What the hell am I doing? I don't have to ask her if it's okay! She's my fucking mule and I'm goin' to fucking treat her that way!_ He swore to himself.

He shoved inside, leaving a yelp jump form Kara's throat. "No…ahh…ahh!! Grimmjow!! Ahhh….Stop it!!" She pleaded; but the battle was just beginning.

M'kay, It's getting harder and harder to write sex scenes for this, so, kill me :D Just kiddin'.

Anyway, leave reviews. All I want is your opinion and/or ideas/thoughts on how the rest of the story should go. Please try to help me out here, Guys. I could really use some. –smiles and decides to listent to "Get Over It" by OK Go before she goes to bed.


End file.
